


коробка с котятами

by lockedinsleepyrooms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Single work, Smoking, lapslock, Курение, нецензурная лексика, переписки и чаты, романтика, счастливый финал, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinsleepyrooms/pseuds/lockedinsleepyrooms
Summary: ли чжухон, вообще-то, на деле – серьезный тату-мастер с большим стажем. но вот он стоит здесь, посреди буквально ничего, с коробкой котят на руках и абсолютно не знает, что делать.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jookyun stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jookyun+stuff).



> работа написана специально на фикфест паблика jookyun stuff (vk.com/jookyuns). подарите им много любви и поддержки.
> 
> желтый тюльпан на языке цветов можно трактовать как восхищение улыбкой любимого человека.
> 
> неожиданно, но вот тут вы можете посмотреть, как выглядят вымышленные акки парней в инсте:  
> чжухон - http://imageup.ru/3283815  
> чангюн - http://imageup.ru/3283820  
> права на картинки принадлежат мне. увижу где-либо - голова с плеч.

если день начинается удачно, то к вечеру он должен обязательно превратиться в сущий ад. это какое-то непреложное правило, так думает чжухон, перед сном молясь, чтобы завтра вдруг неожиданно пошел дождь или сломалась кофеварка, например. он сможет это пережить, в этом нет ничего страшного. главное, чтобы вечером на его любимой и почти обожаемой работе вдруг не случился апокалипсис.

однажды отключили электричество, и чжухону пришлось закрывать тату-салон в самом начале рабочего дня. потом закончились все его краски, стерильные перчатки и еще куча мелочей, которые запускали цепочку почти катастрофичных последствий. в этом нет ничего страшного, чжухон бы смог пережить это. до того момента, как его салон стал пользоваться популярностью и возглавил какой-то там список в каком-то там журнале. все бы ничего, но этот журнал читали буквально все, поэтому теперь нужно было не просто бить тату, а подходить к делу со всей серьезностью. запасаться красками заранее, например. или оплачивать счета вовремя, а не когда хенвон напишет ему более ста сообщений с угрозами.

чжухон, может быть, немного безответственный и рассеянный, но, как сказал хенвон, «бьет он действительно просто отпадно».

— больше никто не говорит «отпадно», — в ответ произносит чжухон, вырисовывая лилию на женском плече. тонкими черными линиями подчеркивает лепестки, иногда посматривая на клиентку. та не плачет, сонливо наклоняет голову к плечу, но видно, что прислушивается к чужому разговору.

— больше никто не проецирует плохие события в жизни так, как это делаешь ты, — парирует хенвон и обворожительно улыбается, заметив интерес девушки, — это похоже на действие НЛП.

— что еще за НЛП? — он даже отвлекается от работы, щурит подозрительно глаза.

— ты похож на крысу сейчас.

— а ты похож на придурка, — хмыкает чжухон, — всегда.

— я говорил про нейролингвистическое программирование.

— продолжаешь умничать, — чжухон заканчивает основной контур и осматривает рисунок в целом, — а лучше бы работал.

если день начинается удачно, то к вечеру он должен обязательно превратиться в сущий ад. именно поэтому, когда начало вторника выдается просто потрясающим — солнечное утро и никаких происшествий, чжухон подсознательно ждет смачного пинка под зад от бога.  
ли постоянно проверяет телефон на наличие истерик-сообщений от хенвона. долго всматривается в собственное отражение в зеркале: вдруг он забыл надеть штаны, и все это просто игра воображения. чжухон прекрасно понимает, что все это смахивает на чертову паранойю. только все равно несколько раз проверяет закрыта ли входная дверь, дергая за ручку.

в итоге: за целый день в салон заходит лишь пара человек, договариваются о записи и оставляют после себя шлейф приятных цветочных запахов.

за окном расцветает сирень, солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь вывески и плакаты, приклеенные на окно. чжухон лениво водит ручкой по бумаге, прорисовывая мелкие детали будущего цветка мяты.

— не знаю, — бубнит себе под нос чжухон, — меня как будто кто-то хочет подъебать.

— тебе постоянно так кажется, — хенвон невозмутимо продолжает обрабатывать инструменты, — я бы на твоем месте радовался возможности отдохнуть.

в конце дня — теплый майский вечер, солнце только-только начинает окрашивать дома в чуть рыжеватый цвет — чжухон прощается с хенвоном и закрывает салон. два раза проверить замок, три раза перепроверить сигнализацию.

ли чжухон действительно начинает удивляться тому, что ничего не происходит.

— чертовщина какая-то, — заключает он и со спокойной душой садится в серебристый форд. машина урчит тихо и ненавязчиво, а новый салон пахнет смесью цитрусовых.

чжухон переключает песни, выезжая на загородную трассу, когда видит впереди черный мерседес. машина едет на приличном расстоянии, но ли не был бы самим собой, если бы не смог отличить дорогую машину от какой-нибудь другой легковушки. он даже удивленно присвистывает и увеличивает громкость остиновской рок-звезды*. поджигает сигарету и открывает окно, позволяя музыке вырваться наружу.

черный мерседес заметно виляет из стороны в сторону, пока наконец не отъезжает к обочине. со стороны пассажира выбирается миниатюрная девчонка, с силой захлопывает дверь. она что-то долго обсуждает с водителем, а потом достает из багажника объемную коробку и отходит ближе к лесу, медленно и даже бережно оставляя вещь на земле.

чжухон сбавляет скорость, возмущенно всматриваясь в чужую машину.

— какого черта они делают? это же, твою мать, лес.

как только черный мерседес отъезжает на приличное расстояние, а свет задних фар лишь отблеском отражается на лобовом стекле, чжухон наконец тормозит у обочины и подходит к коробке. она ничем не выделяется — простые куски светло-коричневого картона, склеенные между собой. никаких марок, названий компаний, веревок или скотча на боках.

единственное, что напрягает ли чжухона в данный момент — это тихий писк изнутри.

— да вы, блять, издеваетесь надо мной, — обреченно бросает ли в вечернюю тишину леса, осторожно открывая коробку. несильный ветер чуть наклоняет верхушки деревьев из стороны в сторону, и редкие автомобили проезжают мимо, оставляя после себя только запах шин и бензина.

ли чжухон стоит посреди загородной дороги, наклонившись над светло-коричневой коробкой с котятами. картина маслом, двадцать первый век, автор неизвестен.


	2. Chapter 2

чжухон смотрит на них с примесью шока и недоверия. один котенок — серый с темными, почти полностью черными глазами, второй — рыжий с большим белым пятном на лбу. звереныши выглядят откормленными, с явно заметными пузиками. жмутся ближе, постоянно натыкаясь влажными носами на пушистые бока друг друга. тот, чья шерсть в вечернем тусклом свете отливает немного темным серебром, поднимает взгляд на чжухона и почти робко мяукает. за ним вторит другой котенок. при этом он чуть подпрыгивает на лапах, но из-за возраста и еще неокрепших костей валится на бок, не разрывая зрительного контакта и не переставая издавать эти свои кошачьи звуки. 

чжухон, вообще-то, на деле — серьезный тату-мастер с большим стажем. его не пугает вид крови, ли не чувствует отвращения от запаха чужих слез, и уши ему не закладывает от особенно громких криков. но вот чжухон стоит здесь, посреди буквально ничего, с коробкой котят на руках и абсолютно не знает, что делать.

— для начала, — бубнит хенвон в трубку телефона, — аккуратно положи зверенышей в машину и убедись, что они не пострадали.

— да они выглядят как самые довольные кошачьи пиздюки во всем мире. ты бы видел их животы. мне кажется, я столько не съем, сколько их кошка-мать напоила.

— никто не говорит кошка-мать, чжухон, — возражает хенвон. в трубке слышится кряхтение, будто парень переворачивается с одного бока на другой, пытаясь встать с постели.

— это не курс по исправлению речи, придурок. у меня буквально на руках дети, — ли зарывается рукой в волосы и несильно тянет, — они пищат, хенвон. понимаешь?

— без паники, ладно? сейчас скину тебе адрес ближайшей ветеринарной клиники, а ты просто сделаешь то, что я сказал ранее.

когда хенвон начинает раздражаться, его голос становится на тон ниже, и он неосознанно проглатывает окончания некоторых слов. поэтому чжухон не удивляется, что напарник скидывает трубку, напоследок бросив смазанное «скинш фотк зверенышй». ли извинится перед ним потом. может быть, если не забудет.

сообщение приходит в тот момент, когда чжухон вытаскивает второго, рыжего с бесформенным белым пятном, котенка и кладет его себе на колени. зверь топчется лапками, чуть выпуская когти, и с интересом втягивает маленьким розовым носом воздух.

— тебя я назову мистером паддингтоном, — шепчет ли, возвращая котенка в коробку и выруливая на трассу.

он успевает доехать до клиники почти перед самым закрытием. здание перед чжухоном по типу небольших загородных домов, в которых на верхних этажах располагается пара жилых комнат, а снизу — книжные магазинчики, лавки с фруктами или выпечкой или полупрофессиональные парикмахерские.

внутри — почти кристальная чистота, даже пахнет чем-то сладким, но не приторным. чжухон ожидал от маленькой клиники где-то в конце города грязных полов и жуткой вони от содержания большого количества животных, а еще непременно старого ветеринара с огрубевшими руками и желтыми от постоянного курения зубами.

если бы все было именно так, ли с уверенностью почти в сто процентов развернулся бы и увез свою находку домой. без раздумий и колебаний, потому что в тот момент, когда рыжие лапки несильно мяли его колени, чжухон все для себя решил.

только вот их встречает не старый врач и даже не приветливая бабушка лет так под сто. первое, на что обращает внимание чжухон — это белый халат и миниатюрный бейдж. на нем выведено аккуратным почерком простое «главный ветеринар чангюн».

— у меня тут дети, — бездумно тараторит ли, решаясь поднять взгляд.

— простите, но это ветеринарная клиника, — у парня светлые, пепельного цвета, короткие волосы и темные глаза. чангюн выглядит немного озадаченным и сбитым с толку, но все же готовым помочь.

чжухон ставит коробку на стойку и отводит взгляд в сторону. тут: плакаты с различными правилами ухода за домашними животными и рогатым скотом, пара настенных светильников и растения в узорных горшках, висящих чуть выше человеческого роста. приемный зал выглядит простым и уютным, не нагоняющим тоску и страх, как обычно происходит в подобных местах. из динамиков играет незатейливый блюз, и это звучит максимально странно из-за всей ситуации в целом.

— это дети кошки, котята то есть, — поправляет чжухон, — я не знаю, в порядке ли они, потому что какие-то богатенькие ублюдки выбросили на дорогу. заплачу любые деньги, осмотрите их.

распаляясь от воспоминаний, чжухон начинает громко говорить, но к концу затухает. поэтому скромное «пожалуйста» с трудом можно расслышать даже в момент, когда одна песня сменяется другой и воцаряется тишина. губы чангюна вытягиваются в форме забавной «о». ли случайно отвлекается от котят и всматривается в парня напротив.

ему на вид лет двадцать-двадцать пять, бледноватая кожа и действительно красивый разрез глаз. такому человеку, может, сниматься в рекламе или вести популярный аккаунт в какой-нибудь социальной сети. чжухон думает, что на шее нарисовал бы ему светло-голубое соцветие незабудки или цветок лимона.

тем временем чангюн осторожно открывает коробку чистыми руками с аккуратными ногтями, кивает и зовет за собой. он выглядит и действует, как человек, который знает, что делает. это подкупает, поэтому чжухон со спокойствием наблюдает, как чангюн достает каждого котенка и поворачивает то вправо, то влево. когда осмотр окончен, он записывает что-то в специальный блокнот:

— серьезных повреждений нет. истощения и каких-либо болезней также не наблюдается. вполне здоровые котята, может, даже чуть перекормленные.

чангюн улыбается и кивает в подтверждение своих же слов.

— но это легко исправить, если соблюдать правильное питание. тем более их возраст уже позволяет питаться не только молоком матери.

чжухон разглядывает котят и представляет, как мистер паддингтон будет метить ему диван с абсолютно невинным выражением морды. ли начинает неосознанно вторить улыбке чангюна, поглаживая рыжий бок. он уже решает, что второго котенка назовет «тень», а потом замечает внимательный взгляд на себе.

— что такое? — удивляется чжухон, — я сделал что-то не так?

— ты собираешься их забрать?

ли кивает в ответ и в этот момент становится свидетелем того, как ярко может улыбнуться чангюн. уголки его губ выглядят настолько привлекательно, что чжухон неосознанно облизывается.

— и как ты их назовешь? — парень стягивает перчатки с рук, затем начинает собирать инструменты и поглядывать на часы.

— рыжий будет мистером паддингтоном, — начинает чжухон.

— ты назовешь его как медведя?

— как медведя, — повторяет ли с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица, но затем расплывается в улыбке, услышав чужой заразительный смех. — они похожи. этот звереныш такой же неповоротливый.

— а второй будет маленьким стюартом? — шутит чангюн. каждый берет котенка на руки — им поднимает тень и поглаживает по спине, чжухон проводит осторожно пальцами по белому пятну рыжего — и кладет в коробку.

— он же не белый и совсем не похож на мышь. я назову его тень.

они стоят друг напротив друга, не решаясь разорвать зрительный контакт. чжухон чувствует, что хочет остаться еще ненадолго и слушать, как чангюн смеется. раз за разом, потому что смех у него приятный, чистый и звонкий. такой же красивый, как и разрез глаз, и цвет волос, и мягкие руки, с которыми он случайно соприкасается, когда кладет котенка в коробку.

— еще скажи, что будешь постоянно шептать ему во время сна «рататоск»*, из-за чего он потом возненавидит тебя.

— зато каждую среду у него будет чуть больше корма, чем обычно, — смеясь, парирует чжухон.

чангюн снова растягивает губы в форме буквы «о», вспоминая о корме. затем дает ему буклет, объясняет про режимы питания и показывает фирмы, которые больше всего заботятся о содержании продукции.

— вот и все, — заканчивает им, — ты хороший человек. я уверен, что у этих «детей кошки» будет заботящийся и любящий хозяин.

— да, наверное, — чжухон уныло переводит взгляд на выход. над дверью висит золотой колокольчик, с которого местами слезла краска. вывеска «открыто» все еще не перевернута, а значит, чангюн работает почти сверхурочно. чжухон думает, что иногда стереотипы надо все-таки ломать. потому что не каждый день может быть таким хорошим, как этот. он собирается с мужеством, поворачивается обратно к чангюну и почти просит номер его телефона.

— держи. ты можешь позвонить, если что-то случится с тенью или мистером паддингтоном, — по виду парня становится понятно, что ему крайне неловко, и, может, в душе он боится отказа.

— или просто так. просто так позвонить, я имею в виду.

чжухон закрывает за собой дверь клиники со словами «я обязательно тебе напишу», и даже колокольчик не смог скрыть то, с каким волнением это было произнесено.


	3. Chapter 3

спустя неделю их знакомства ли чжухон точно знает, что:

во-первых, чангюн любит голубой цвет, джинсовые куртки и фотографироваться буквально с каждой живой тварью на улице.   
во-вторых, он узнает об этом из его инстраграма (чжухон случайно пролайкал все его фотографии).   
и наконец, им чангюн хочет сделать тату, но абсолютно не знает, какой рисунок выбрать.

— и кажется, у нас будет свидание, — тараторит в трубку чжухон. хенвон на том конце провода вымученно вздыхает, но не отключается.

— или что-то типа того, не знаю. я должен нарисовать ему эскиз, поэтому пригласил к нам в салон.

— ты сделал что, прости?

— пригласил в салон. это всего лишь эскиз, ничего такого.

— ты только что сказал, что это свидание, — хенвон повторяет последнее слово несколько раз по слогам и хмыкает.

— я это к чему все говорю: у тебя завтра выходной. отоспись, проведи время с хосоком.

— спасибо, напарник, за единственный за два года выходной, но у меня клиенты, — вяло возмущается хенвон.

— я уже обо всем договорился. пожалуйста, хенвон, — просит чжухон. он думал об этом все выходные, перебирал старые работы и пытался найти эскиз, который идеально подошел бы чангюну. но все рисунки абсолютно не совпадали с его образом.

татуировка, по мнению чжухона, должна была быть яркой, но в тоже время не броской и не вызывающей. чангюн порой молчалив и не заинтересован в разговоре, и смех его услышать можно очень редко. он не особо тактильный, но если взять парня за руку — робко переплести пальцы — то тот ответит взаимностью, сильнее сжимая ладонь чжухона.

еще чангюну нравятся звездные войны и латте, который продают рядом с его домом. ли знает, что, если прислать фотографию тени, то парень обязательно позвонит в этот же вечер, чтобы увидеть котенка по видеозвонку. у них какая-то особая связь сквозь расстояние. чжухон точно не уверен, как эти двое делают подобные вещи, но когда чангюн отправляет «хочу увидеть вас», тень упрямо лезет на колени и тыкается носом в телефон.

в один из вечеров им предлагает посмотреть фильм, созвонившись по скайпу. сначала они болтают абсолютно ни о чем: в салоне закончились краски, поэтому чжухону пришлось отменить пару заказов; чангюну привезли маленького ежа на осмотр, и зверька назвали в честь вокалиста металлики.

— черт, — смеется чжухон, — нужно было именно так и назвать тень. может, он бы перестал пугать меня по ночам.

— сам ложись раньше.

— а по чьей вине я не сплю, а?

чангюн молчит недолго, а потом отвечает «из-за меня», и по его голосу можно понять, что улыбается. в ту ночь они пересматривают почти полностью две первые части «властелина колец». тень и мистер паддингтон, свернувшись в клубок, устроились под боком чжухона так, чтобы чангюн мог видеть их мордочки. иногда им отвлекался на котят, пропуская сцены. к концу «двух крепостей» чангюн все же засыпает, забыв отключить камеру, и весь оставшийся фильм чжухон всматривается в его лицо.

чжухон вспоминает все эти мелочи, водит задумчиво карандашом по бумаге, а затем проверяет время. до встречи остается буквально час, когда ли заканчивает бледно-желтый раскрывшийся бутон тюльпана.


	4. Chapter 4

от кого: чжухонни и котята, 21:05  
как твоя шея?

от кого: мой маленький ветеринар, 21:06  
уже снял пленку, тату выглядит чертовски хорошо.  
кстати, я знаю то слово, что ты написал на одном из лепестков.

от кого: чжухонни и котята, 21:07  
и?

от кого: мой маленький ветеринар, 21:10  
ты правда думал, что я не смогу перевести слово «уют» с японского? :) 

от кого: чжухонни и котята, 21:15  
хочешь увидеть тень и мистера паддингтона? эксклюзивное предложение, действует только одну минуту

от кого: мой маленький ветеринар, 21:15  
ответ «нет» не принимается?

от кого: чжухонни и котята, 21:16  
я заеду за тобой в десять

они едут по серпантину, огибающему гору и уходящему далеко вглубь леса. слева, со стороны водителя, только грубая горная порода — тысячелетний камень, веками обдуваемый ветрами и стачиваемый морской волной. справа бескрайнее небо и солнце, медленно двигающееся к своему закату в водную гладь.

чангюн неловко щелкает переключателем, и стекло со стороны пассажира со скрипом опускается. он протягивает руку наружу и раскрывает ладонь. прохладный воздух мягко целует кончики пальцев, заставляя парня улыбаться. в салон проникает свежий вечерний воздух, и чангюн вдыхает с наслаждением. хвойные нотки смешиваются с цитрусовым ароматом машины чжухона.

чангюн вдруг понимает, что чувствует себя до боли хорошо. то состояние, когда губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, а все его существо будто заполняет чувство завершенности и удовлетворения. будто всю свою жизнь до этого он жил в беспроглядной тьме глубокого сна, а потом резко проснулся. ощущения почти оглушают и ослепляют.

— это странно, — говорит чангюн, — но мне нравится.

чжухон чувствует, даже не оборачиваясь, что им улыбается. его голос стал чуть звонче, а слова — четче.

— что именно странно? — спрашивает чжухон. кажется, он остановился взглядом всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы в памяти отпечатался образ такого чангюна. профиль в лучах закатного солнца: темно-красный на фоне и градиент желто-оранжевого, обрамляющий чужое лицо. яркая улыбка и счастливые блики в глазах.

чжухон случайно дергает руль влево, как бы стремясь уйти от этого. он почти выпаливает неудобное и неловкое «блять».

— то, что ты заставляешь меня чувствовать, — чангюн делает вид, что совсем не заметил чужой осечки и пораженного взгляда. старается спрятать улыбку в руке и отворачивается к морю, боясь показывать глаза.

райан теддер на тихой громкости поет из динамиков машины. ли нажимает на газ сильнее, и машина наконец теряется среди деревьев. солнце скрывается за горизонтом.


	5. Chapter 5

чжухон переезжает к чангюну в тот самый домик с клиникой для животных на первом этаже спустя полгода их знакомства. коробку, в которой он нашел когда-то котят, ли привозит с собой и бережно хранит в их общей спальне.

чжухона абсолютно не заботит тот факт, что ехать теперь до работы ему не двадцать минут, а целых три часа. по только-только начинающему просыпаться городу, мимо спешащих по делам серых воротничков и черных юбок-футляров. теперь чжухон заводит мотор, выезжает на не заасфальтированную дорогу. гравий шуршит под колесами, громко перебивая попсовую песню из динамиков.

за окном: причудливой формы маленькие загородные домики, лай пары больших — обязательно породы ретривер — псов и утреннее солнце, лучами пробирающееся под кожу. чжухон дышит полной грудью, уверенно сжимает руль и начинает глупо подпевать сладкому голосу певицы. мелодия разбавляется модными битами, повторяющимися вставками, и ли в такт постукивает рукой по приборной панели.

ему видится будущее мягким и семейным, от этого уютным, но со своими передрягами и безвыходными ситуациями. рядом чангюн, усталый после работы, от которого пахнет кошачьей болезнью отвратительно и тоскливо. он — с поцелуями в щеку, с утра сонным видом, растрепанными волосами и пожеланием удачи на работе. чангюн, который будет заезжать в обед, осматривать счета и наличие красок. возмущаться сначала, а ночью непременно целовать и хвататься за плечи.

он познакомит их с хенвоном. тот будет смотреть тем самым взглядом друга, который вроде и говорит, что вы слащаво-надоедливые, а вроде улыбается гордо, без зависти и с пониманием чужого счастья.

они будут собираться где-то на квартире или за городом и жарить мясо. выбирать его долго перед этим в супермаркете, выслушивая чью-то — в скобках приписать хенвон — возмущенную речь о вреде мяса или о просроченности продуктов. до глубокой ночи воспоминать свои и чужие истории, громко и несдержанно смеяться. чжухон представляет, как будет обнимать за плечи чангюна, показывая всем свое обладание. чангюн же не будет против, но мазнет губами по уху и отойдет, чтобы никого не смущать. и это будет правильным, естественным, как их будущая жизнь вместе.

это не видится незыблемой сказкой, приукрашенной влюбленностью и гормонами. просто они подходят друг другу: не без ссор и усталой, может, ревности с привкусом ностальгии по острым ощущениям подростковых чувств. чжухон и чангюн как кусочки единого пазла с качественно пропечатанной картинкой. красиво и в тоже время надежно, на долгое время.  
это все потом, думает чжухон, а сейчас смена до поздней ночи: бить татуировки, перебрасываться с хенвоном дежурными фразами, долго курить в обеденный перерыв и замечать те самые взгляды друга, получать сообщения от чангюна и быть неимоверно, до жути, счастливым.

телефон вибрирует.

от кого: мой маленький ветеринар, 06:10  
с любовью рози или годзилла?

думая, что это ужасно наивно, чжухон все равно отвечает.

от кого: чжухонни и _наши_ котята, 06:11  
 _ты_


End file.
